


Love in a Time of War

by Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Roll-A-Drabble, Wartime Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum
Summary: Steve Rogers and Minerva McGonagall are warriors in the streets and lovers between the sheets.





	Love in a Time of War

**Author's Note:**

> Written for May's Roll-A-Drabble for the Marvelously Magical Fanfiction group. My pairing was Steve Rogers and Minerva McGonagall bedsharing. Enjoy :)

 

Steve held up his hand to stop Minerva from approaching the quiet-looking cottage.

“Careful, Minnie--” he whispered.

“Minerva,” she corrected him sharply.

“We don’t know if anyone’s in there,” he continued, unperturbed by her correction. “You stay here, I’ll check it’s safe.”

“You’ll do nothing of the sort,” she said, drawing her wand. Pointing it in the direction of the cottage she murmured, _“Homenum Revelio.”_

Nothing happened.

“We are clear to proceed,” she declared, slipping her wand back up her sleeve and marching towards their shelter for the evening.

Tonight’s mission had been an unmitigated disaster. Following information that Hydra forces were moving something only described as ‘of great value to the war effort’ between warehouses, Minerva and Steve had been tasked with securing the object at all costs. But when they had arrived at the mission location, they found nothing but armed goons waiting for them.

It was an ambush.

They had had to fight their way out of there. Steve had been reluctant to leave - he had wanted to stay and fight - but Minerva had apparated them out of there at the first opportunity. She was no coward, but neither was she foolish enough to take on a hundred Muggles armed with machine guns. She was only one witch and as strong as Steve was, he certainly wasn’t bullet proof.

Now they trekked through rural France in the pitch black, their only source of light from the tip of Minerva’s wand. They had stumbled across the cottage by accident and despite Steve’s initial reservations, he trusted Minerva when she assured him it was safe.

 _“Alohamora,”_ she muttered and the front door lock opened with a loud click. Pushing the door open she strode inside, ushering Steve in after her before immediately locking the door behind him.

“One of us should stand guard to let the other get some sleep,” he suggested, peering out of a nearby window despite it being too dark to see anything.

“No need. I’ve set an alarm so that we’ll be alerted if anyone comes within twenty meters of the cottage,” she explained, pulling off her cloak and placing it on the coat rack beside the front door. She momentarily considered lighting a fire, but decided against it - although it wasn’t likely that anyone would see chimney smoke rising from the abandoned cottage in the dead of night, she wasn’t going to risk it.

Steve quickly canvassed the small cottage, checking for supplies and taking note if they needed to make a quick exit.

“It doesn’t look like anyone’s been here in a while,” he mused.

“Well, hopefully that remains the case,” said Minerva heading wandering into the bedroom, closely followed by Steve. “I don’t fancy absconding from here in the middle of the night in my nightdress.”

He smiled at the thought, “Even in just a nightdress, you’re a force to be reckoned with.”

“I certainly hope it doesn’t come to that. I’m rather fond of my nightdress, I would be quite upset if it got ruined fighting Nazis,” she replied curtly, although a small smile teased her her thin lips.

Steve surveyed the room that would be his home for the evening. The bedroom was small with sparse furnishings, a large bed with green tartan bed sheets taking up most of the floorspace. Although he felt too wired from their skirmish to sleep, the bed did look warm and inviting.

“Was this you?” he asked pointing at the bed sheets.

“If we’re going to be sleeping here for the evening, we might as well be comfortable.” she reasoned. She began unbuttoning her shirt and Steve quickly lowered his gaze.

“Steven, you’ve seen me naked plenty, you don’t always have to look away when I’m getting ready for bed,” she pointed out.

Steve shrugged, “It’s rude to stare at a lady when she’s getting undressed.”

“Ever the gentleman,” she teased, slipping under the fluffy quilt. “Well, at least until you get between the bed sheets.” She patted the empty spot beside her, “Won’t you join me?”

“I’m not tired,” he said, already unlacing his boots. Minerva smiled.

“Neither am I.”

Minerva took a moment to admire the man before her as he quickly pulled off his shirt and trousers before joining her in bed. He was everything she could ever want in a man - brave, hardworking, well-read and unusually kind in spite of the horrors that they faced on a daily basis. When they had first met at the Ministry of Magic, Minerva had been sceptical about him - a Muggle with extraordinary strength he may be, but they came from very different worlds. She couldn’t have imagined them working well together. But they had quickly bonded over their shared love of reading. Later they had bonded over shared pain and grief, the loss of friends and loved ones as a war that seemed neverending raged on all around them.

She never would have guessed that amongst the chaos the world had descended into that she could find a slither of happiness in the shape of the man now lying by her side. She felt a tad guilty about it - that it had taken terrible and extraordinary circumstances to bring them together - but that guilt quickly evaporated when Steve’s hands slipped around her slim waist, pulling her on top of him.

“Have I ever told you that you’re beautiful?” he whispered.

“Every day,” she said, leaning down to kiss him. Steve sighed into the kiss, running his hands through her long, black hair. It was silky to the touch, just like her lips, her skin...everything about her was soft and strong and beautiful. He cherished these private little moments of peace they had together. He didn’t know how many more moments like this they would have together, right now they were just living day to day.

The future remained uncertain. But he would worry about it tomorrow.


End file.
